


Shingeki no Kyogin One-Shots and Drabbles!

by ebewritings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebewritings/pseuds/ebewritings
Summary: Request are CLOSED!-One-shots and drabbles of your favorite SNK/AOT characters!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Shingeki no Kyogin One-Shots and Drabbles!

Armin could hear the sweet, low sound of music coming from the kitchen, but what perked his ears even more was the sweet singing coming from the woman he adored most in this world. Lately work had been kicking him to the curb, and all he wanted was to spend time with y/n. Whether it be for 5 minutes or an eternity, just her presence could bring happiness to him. 

Quietly, he took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. Even though she was simply wearing black sweatpants and a loose white tank-top, Armin looked at her as if she was a goddess. Her h/c locks had grown long and draped over her shoulders. As her back faced the stove, Armin saw this as an opportunity to swoon her with his touch. Soon, y/n could feel two large arms around her waist, which in her case, scared her to death.

“Ah! What the fu-“ To Armin’s surprise, she turned around and smacked him in the face with the wooden spoon. 

“Oh, Armin! I- I’m so sorry!” She seemed to have let out a half apology half laugh.

“No, no, it- it’s alright. That was my bad for scaring you.” He apologized while rubbing the side of his head. Y/n finally processed the situation and couldn’t help, but laugh. Gently she placed her forehead on Armin’s chest continuing the angelic noises. The vibrations of her giggle sent butterflies to Armin’s stomach, casting a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Armin closed his eyes and smiled. Y/n’s laughter had finally calmed down and now it was just the two of them holding each other in comfortable silence. 

“Mmm, let’s stay in this position. ‘Kay?” She asked, but Armin had other things on his mind.

“I can show you different positions, if you’d like.” He suggested seductively. Ah yes, although Armin loved the sweet moments like these, y/n and him haven’t had as much time for…intimacy.

Understanding the proposition, y/n nervously looked the other away and attempted to escape Armin’s grasp. “Hah, um, you haven’t eaten yet and dinner’s almo-“

Armin steadily grabbed her by the waist and grazed his lips against the shell of her ear. “I can just eat you.” Y/n’s eyes widened as she suddenly felt the feeling of his wet lips tracing from her ear to her shoulder. A sigh left her mouth as she closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling. Delicate hands then outlined the curves of her body, desiring to cover every part of her skin with his touch. “Kiss me, please.” 

“As you wish.” Armin turned her body to now face him and softly pressed his lips against hers. The two sank into the kiss and slowly Armin inserted his tongue into the equation. The muscle softly thrusted in her mouth, causing a groan to escape from her. Continuing the small make-out, they moved their way around the furniture and into their shared bedroom, occasionally stumbling into a wall or two and sharing a small laugh. Clothes were discarded along the way, creating a path of fabric that lead to their bed. He gently laid her body against the soft sheets and removed anything else that covered up her skin or his. Soon, they were bare and exposed only for each other.


End file.
